


That´s All That Counts

by sophannically



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophannically/pseuds/sophannically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian´s head was swirling from all the congratulations he was getting. Only a few hours had passed since he had won the world championship for a third time; but he already felt like it had been ages ago. </p><p>On the taxi drive to his hotel he leaned his forehead against the cold glass of the window and glanced at the nightlife of Sao Paulo. God, he couldn´t believe that he had won again. A quiet snort left his mouth and he shook his head while smiling to himself.</p><p>The smile still hadn´t vanished by the time he was standing in front of his hotel room. While he was searching for his room card a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his torso. He froze for a second until he realized who they belonged to.</p><p>“What was with all that talk about not having to thank me for helping you?” The person said from behind him and a shiver ran through Sebastian´s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That´s All That Counts

“Well done, Seb!”

“We won!”

“You did it! You did it!”

Sebastian´s head was swirling from all the congratulations he was getting. Only a few hours had passed since he had won the world championship for a third time; but he already felt like it had been ages ago. He was tired and slightly drunk from all the alcohol the Red Bull Racing team members had forced him to drink.

“I can´t thank you guys enough! I would have never won without you!” He said for what felt like the thousand time.

The crew laughed and started to congratulate him again. At this point Sebastian´s face was hurting from smiling so much.

After another 20 minutes of praise he finally managed to say goodbye and leave the club they were celebrating in.

On the taxi drive to his hotel he leaned his forehead against the cold glass of the window and glanced at the nightlife of Sao Paulo. God, he couldn´t believe that he had won again. A quiet snort left his mouth and he shook his head while smiling to himself.

The smile still hadn´t vanished by the time he was standing in front of his hotel room. While he was searching for his room card a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his torso. He froze for a second until he realized who they belonged to.

“What was with all that talk about not having to thank me for helping you?” The person said from behind him and a shiver ran through Sebastian´s body.

The German chuckled and turned around so that his back was pressed against the door.

“Well you did ruin my qualifying yesterday. I can´t really say I´m thankful for that.” Sebastian answered.

“Yes but without me you wouldn´t be the world champion right now.” Jenson replied smugly.

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. “Don´t be so full of yourself. It doesn´t suit you.” He said and slapped Jenson lightly on the arm.

“I beg your pardon. Everything suits me.” The Briton scowled playfully.

“Ja, ja. Dream on, Jense!” Sebastian laughed at the older man.

Jenson pouted slightly and turned his puppy dog eyes on the other man.

“No. Jenson, c´mon. Not the puppy dog eyes. Stop it! Jense!” Sebastian whined because they both knew that he stood no chance against Jenson whenever the Briton looked at him like that.

The taller man pursed his lips even more and Sebastian finally gave in. Leaning forward, he kissed his boyfriend gently.

Jenson immediately started to smile into the kiss and he wrapped his arms even tighter around Sebastian to pull him closer.

“Someone could see us.” The younger man said against his lips as they came up for breath.

Jenson sighed quietly but let go of Sebastian. “I actually just came to congratulate you. Three world championships wins in a row. I´m impressed.”

His boyfriend smiled brightly at him. Even though hundreds of people had congratulated him today it was a completely different thing to hear it from Jenson.

“Thank you. I have to admit there were times when I wasn´t sure I could do it again.” Sebastian admitted. And dammit, it felt good to finally admit that to someone.

“Well you did win. And in the end that´s all that counts, right?” Jenson asked and there was that familiar warmth in his voice that made Sebastian´s heart melt.

“Right. “He answered.

The two stared at each other for a bit, completely forgetting about their surroundings and having whole conversations with their eyes.

Finally, Sebastian broke their glance by turning around and opening his door.

“Would you like to come in for a bit?” He asked and held the door open for his boyfriend.

“What, and participate in scandalous and inappropriate behavior with you?” Jenson replied but stepped into the room.

“To be honest, I don´t think I have enough strength left for any kind of inappropriate behavior.” Sebastian answered while closing the door.

Jenson laughed and once again wrapped his arms around the younger man.

“Oh I am so sorry that winning the world championship is so exhausting.” He mocked.

“Shut up!” Sebastian tried to struggle his way out of Jenson´s embrace.

Taken off guard, the Briton lost his footing and the both of them came crashing down on the bed. Laughter filled the room as the two lay in a tight embrace on the bed.

“I´m really proud of you.” Jenson whispered as the two had finally calmed down.

Sebastian simply smiled at him and pressed a kiss against his lips.

“You do know that next year I´m not going to make it as easy for you as this year?” His boyfriend said as they parted.

Sebastian laughed loudly and patted him on the chest before resting his head there. “Of course. Who knows, maybe next year you and I will fight for the world championship.”

“Mhm, maybe.” Jenson answered and ran his fingers gently through Sebastian´s hair. “Sleep now!”

The German smiled once again and snuggled against his boyfriend. As he fell asleep in Jenson´s arms he thought that right then he was the happiest he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this after an exhausting day and English isn´t my first language so I am sorry for any grammatical mistake. And please ignore the logical mistakes (for example that they went to sleep without having changed into pjs or having brushed their teeth. I guess they were just too absorbed with each other to think about such profane things ;D).
> 
> This story belongs to me, I own it. Don't copy it or post it anywhere else!


End file.
